Etreus
by Charencrazy
Summary: Etreus es una historia dedicada a publico mayor de 13 años, esta historia comienza con el protagonista llamado Tatsuro quien es abandonado por su padre cuando es apenas un bebe, este como todo niño ira creciendo y cuando cumpla los 12 su vida dará un giro inesperado ya que alguien se le atravesara por su camino y ese alguien cambiara su vida por completo y ahora él se ve en muchos.
1. Chapter 1

Etreus

 **Autoras:** Karen Muñiz Díaz y Diana Ortega Sánchez

 **Aporta ideas:** Montserrat Mena Rodríguez

 **Escrita por:** Charencrazy

Esta historia comienza en una noche con truenos y relámpagos, cuando en una canasta enfrente de una casa no muy grande pero humilde, en la canasta se encontraba un pequeño bebe al que decidieron llamar Tatsuro.

-¡Que hermoso bebe, que estás haciendo aquí tan solo!-dijo la que pronto se convertiría en su madre, Sindirela.

Entraron a la casa y esta fue directo con su esposo Yamada.

-¡Y eso!, ¿de quién es ese bebe?-dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Tranquilo-dijo ella-Este bebe lo han dejado abandonado en nuestra puerta-dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando al bebe.

-Está bien conservémoslo-dijo acercándose a su esposa y a su nuevo hijo.

Y así pasaron 12 largos años sin que Tatsuro supiera de lo ocurrido, pero eso cambiaria en su cumpleaños número 12.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar-dijo Sindirela.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba su padre.

-Hijo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante- dijo su padre en tono serio.

-¿Qué pasa, algo malo?- dijo Tatsuro preocupado.

-No, no nada de eso- dijo Sindirela nerviosa.

-Hijo…- suspiro Yamada y luego grito-¡Eres adoptado!-dijo tratando de animar lo que decía.

-¡Tatsuro!-grito Sindirela al ver que Tatsuro salía corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta de entrada.

(*)

Al adentrarse más en el bosque se detuvo y comenzó a caminar, reflexionando la impactante noticia que acababa de recibir.

Entonces una joven corrió rápidamente a un lado de Tatsuro, Tatsuro se detuvo y vio que otras personas la perseguían. El instinto de Tatsuro le dijo inmediatamente que los siguiera, y eso fue lo que hiso. Cuando se aproximó a ellos su instinto de pelea, (que adquirido de su verdadero padre San), le dijo que los combatiera, así lo hiso y acabo con ellos.

-Gracias-dijo la joven agitada.

-No hay por…que- dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-Creo que eres un buen oponente, te gustaría venir conmigo a mi colegio, dan artes marciales, te gustara estoy segura-dijo la joven.

-Claro jeje- dijo Tatsuro nervioso.

-Por cierto…. Me llamo Kanaen- dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, qué bonito nombre- dijo Tatsuro.

-Buen te veo mañana- dijo Kanaen- y se fue por el bosque.

Al día siguiente (*)

Al parecer Tatsuro sí asistió al colegio. Y lo presentaron en la clase como el nuevo estudiante.

-Él es Tatsuro el nuevo estudiante, no lo molesten por favor, pasa a tu asiento por favor- dijo su maestro con tono aburrido

Entonces Tatsuro se dirigió a su asiento que era el último de la última fila al fondo.

Pasaron las clases luego llego el momento del recreo.

Abaray, (el novio de Kanaen), se dio cuenta que ella se le había quedado viendo todas las clases e incluso no estaba comiendo por estar viendo a aquel muchacho tan raro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Abaray.

-¿Eh?- dijo Kanaen al ser sacada de sus pensamientos- No, no me pasa nada, es solo que…- dijo nerviosa.

-¡Es solo ¿Qué?!- dijo Abaray enojado. Ella se quedó callada y no dijo nada.

Abaray se dirigió a donde se encontraba Tatsuro

-¡Oye!-grito Abaray enojado-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Kanaen, entendido!-dijo aún más enojado.

-¿Eh?-dijo Tatsuro confundido.

-Se ve que no sabes nada, no tiene caso, ja-dijo Abaray tratando de burlarse de Tatsuro y se retiró.

-Está loco- se dijo así mismo Tatsuro.

Después pasaron las clases y llego la clase de arquería.

-¡Tatsuro!- le grito el entrenador-Te toca tirar- dijo el entrenador

-si- dijo Tatsuro asustado.

Tatsuro tiro su primera flecha y fallo a lo que todos comenzaron a reír. Después tiro 2 flechas más y las fallo. En seguida Abaray se

Colocó dónde estaba Tatsuro y le quito el arco y quito las 3 flechas, tiro las tres flechas y en las 3 ocasiones le dio a la "diana".

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a Abaray por su reciente triunfo. Al salir del colegio Tatsuro se sentía acabado cuando paso algo que él no esperaba enfrentar otra vez, atacaban a Kanaen una vez más pero esta vez con fines perversos. Al ver esto Tatsuro sintió que algo le decía que tenía que protegerla y después de un rato estarlos golpeando el acabo con ellos.

-¿Qué?- grito Abaray

-Gracias….otra vez- dijo Kanaen como tomate.

-De nada- dijo Tatsuro.

Abaray interrumpió y le quito a Kanaen de sus manos a Tatsuro.

-¡Que te dije sobre acercarte a Kanaen!- dijo Abaray molesto.

Después golpeo a Tatsuro y se fue caminando con Kanaen a la fuerza.

(*)

Tatsuro abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama y pensó 2 me "vengare".

(*)

Llego Tatsuro nervioso al colegio, pero al ver pasar a Kanaen dijo:

-¡Hola!- dijo alegre de verla, pero ella no respondió solo lo miro y rápido salió corriendo.

Pasaron cada una de las clases y ella no le dirigía la palabra lo cual era de extrañarse.

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. :D**_

El recreo llego y Tatsuro corrió directo a Kanaen quien se encontraba sola caminando por el amplio patio.

-¡Kanaen espera!- dijo Tatsuro agitado.

Al ver que esta no respondía él tomo el brazo de Kanaen levemente, haciendo que ella parara.

Kanaen suspiro y le dijo dulcemente a Tatsuro-Lo siento pero…- dijo algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo suavemente Tatsuro.

-No podré hablarte nunca más, Abaray me lo prohibió- dijo Kanaen.

-¡Y por qué haces todo lo que él te dice!- dijo enojado haciendo que Kanaen diera pasos hacia atrás topando con una mesa que se encontraba por ahí, haciendo también que llamaran la atención.

-¡No puedes seguir rechazándome!- dijo con voz fuerte acercándose a Kanaen hasta el punto en que sus caras estuvieran juntas, lo cual hiso que Kanaen se sonrojara.

Entonces llego Abaray y vio lo que sucedía y se acercó a donde se encontraban Tatsuro y Kanaen.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo Abaray a Tatsuro- ¡Suéltala!- dijo Abaray.

Los ojos de Tatsuro se enfurecieron y su instinto lo obligo a golpearlo, pero un maestro lo interrumpió y les dijo:

-No pueden pelear aquí, a gimnasio- dijo el maestro apuntando hacia el gimnasio. Todo el mundo asistió al gimnasio para ver como Abaray destrozaba a Tatsuro.

Todos comenzaron a sentarse y a murmurar a las espaldas de ambos, que se encontraban en una plataforma en medio del gimnasio, al sonar el silbato Abaray comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Tatsuro.

Abaray, al ver que sus golpes no lo dañaban decidió usar una tormenta en su contra, juntando sus manos y concentrándose le lanzo la tormenta directamente a Tatsuro que al verse atrapado en ella su furia y su miedo hicieran que este se envolviera en la tormenta y soltara un aura rojiza a su alrededor haciendo desaparecer la tormenta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede ser!- dijo asustado Abaray.

Tatsuro se dirigió con pasos lentos pero firmes a Abaray que al ver que Tatsuro se acercaba dio pasos hacia atrás. Al llegar con Abaray, Tatsuro le dio un golpe y este salió volando hacia una esquina del gimnasio.

-¡Abaray!- dijo Kanaen asustada corriendo hacia él.

-Kanaen…kana…- dijo con poca voz y después de ello cayó muerto.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería y Tatsuro salió corriendo hacia el bosque y al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho.

Al siguiente día (*)

El cielo se oscureció, había grandes olas, tormentas y entonces se vio una figura resplandeciente en el cielo que era el Dios Poseidón.

-Uno de ustedes ha matado a mi hijo que fue mandado a la Tierra, ¡MUESTRATE!- dijo Poseidón con enojo, al ver que nadie se mostraba dijo:

-Entonces hare que te aparezcas, me llevare a la chica que ha sido culpable del enfrentamiento- dijo con firmeza y tomo a Kanaen.

(*)

A lo lejos Tatsuro pudo observar una figura que parecía ser un Dios, el Dios Poseidón.

Entonces vio que provenía de la escuela. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar vio que el Dios Poseidón se llevaba a Kanaen en una especie de portal.

-¡Miren llego el que ha matado a tu hijo!- dijeron varios en coro.

-¿Eh?, eres tú el que ha matado a mi hijo, ¡responde!- dijo deteniéndose.

-¡Sí!, yo soy el culpable- dijo decidido mirando al gran Dios que tenía enfrente.

-Muy bien tu vendrás conmigo- dijo Poseidón tomando a Tatsuro fuertemente haciendo que él no pudiera escapar.

(*)

Llegaron al mundo de los Dioses y Poseidón dijo:

-Ahora tú pelearas para salvarte a ti y a esta chica por la que comenzó todo- dijo Poseidón haciéndose de tamaño humano y poniéndose en guardia.

Tatsuro se puso en guardia pasaron 5 días peleando sin descanso. Hasta que Tatsuro no pudo más y cayo rendido.

Poseidón lo miro sin atacarlo entonces se acercó a Kanaen quien se encontraba con Tatsuro y le dijo:

-Te enviare de vuelta a la Tierra- dijo Poseidón sonriéndole.

-Pero que pasara con Tatsuro, no pienso dejarlo aquí- dijo Kanaen.

-Él tiene que hacer una visita especial ya que está aquí- dijo Poseidón mirando al muchacho.

Kanaen cayó desmayada al pensar que Tatsuro había muerto y que su visita seria al mundo de los muertos. Poseidón al ver esto tomo a Kanaen y la llevo a la Tierra y la dejo en su casa en su cama recostada y se fue.

Al llegar al mundo de los Dioses Poseidón fue por Tatsuro, lo levanto y lo dirigió con el Dios Zeus y se presentó, entonces uno de los aprendices de Zeus se acercó a Tatsuro y le dijo:

-¿Hijo?, eres tu…- el aprendiz le toco la cabeza y lo miro.

-¿Qué?, tu… tu… tu eres mi papá- dijo Tatsuro.

-Si tu nombre es Tatsuro si- dijo el aprendiz.

-¡Si, mi nombre es Tatsuro!- dijo emocionado y luego lo abrazo.

Ambos se abrazaron un rato y platicaron un poco hasta llegar a esta conversación.

-Hijo, perdón por decirte esto pero ese pelo no es digno de nuestra familia- dijo San el nombre del padre de Tatsuro.

-Eh, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Tatsuro rascándose la mejilla.

-Mira…- San se acercó a Tatsuro y comenzó a revolver su cabello y a peinarlo a ponerle puntas y toda la cosa.

-Guala- dijo su padre orgulloso.

-Pero que me hiciste, donde está mi cabello de hongo- dijo tocándose el cabello.

-Hijo cambiando el tema quieres entrenar conmigo- dijo San.

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo, ojala que lo hayas disfrutado. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de Etreus.**_

-¡Claro papá me encantaría!- dijo Tatsuro entusiasmado.

Mientras que su padre pensaba: "Siempre funciona, jeje."

Y así pasaron 2 años de duro entrenamiento con los Dioses.

-Hijo es hora de que vuelvas con tu otra familia, a la Tierra- dijo San con una sonrisa simulada ya que él quería más tiempo con el pero no era posible.

-Está bien papá les contare todo lo que ha pasado y estoy seguro que estarán orgullosos- dijo triste pero a la vez feliz.

Zeus abrió un portal y Tatsuro entro en el para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el mismo bosque con los mismos arboles pero algo había de diferencia en la casa que él conocía. La casa era más grande y había un auto a un costado, lo cual no estaba cuando él estuvo hay.

Tatsuro toco la puerta y al momento salió la misma mujer que él ya conocía, su madre Sindirela.

-Le puedo ayudar joven- dijo con una sonrisa. Él había cambiado mucho así que no le reconocía.

-No me recuerdas, soy yo tu hijo ¡Tatsuro!- dijo algo triste al ver que ella lo había olvidado por completo.

-No…no es posible Tatsuro eres tú, ¡Hijo!- dijo Sindirela y al momento lo abrazo.

Pero un pequeño niño interrumpió el momento diciendo:

-Mamá tengo hambre ya quiero comer. Mmm… quien es mami- dijo el pequeño.

-Oh Yen, hijo, él es tu hermano mayor, salúdalo- dijo Sindirela.- ¡Hola hermano, siempre quise tener uno y ahora lo tengo!- dijo entusiasmado.

-No me dijiste que tenía un lindo hermano menor- dijo Tatsuro agachándose y acercándose al pequeño Yen.

-Hay hijo es que pasaron muchas cosas y además no sabíamos dónde estabas, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- dijo Sindirela frunciendo el ceño.

-Yen… podrías ir adentro y llamar a papá para decirle que estoy aquí, por favor- dijo Tatsuro sonriente.

-Si claro yo le llamo- dijo Yen y entro en la casa serrando la puerta.

-Y, que no vas a decirme ¿dónde estuviste?- dijo Sindirela.

Tatsuro suspiro y dijo-Mamá estuve en el mundo de los Dioses entrenando con mi padre San, y después volví aquí justamente hoy- dijo Tatsuro mirando hacia el cielo.

-Que bien que ya estés de vuelta con nosotros hijo- dijo Sindirela abrazándolo.

Esa noche festejaron por el regreso de su hijo, pero Tatsuro no dejo de entrenar, el seguía entrenando por las tardes.

Así pasaron 2 años desde su llegada y Tatsuro se encontraba meditando fuera de su casa cuando paso algo inesperado.

Llego Kanaen caminando sin mirar a los lados simplemente hacia la puerta de la casa, ella se dirigió a la puerta y toco, de inmediato salió Sindirela.

-Hola puedo ayudarla jovencita- dijo sonriente Sindirela.-Eh, si me podría decir si Tatsuro está en casa, quisiera verlo- dijo Kanaen mirando a los lados.

-Sí, está afuera meditando- dijo Sindirela y serró la puerta.

Kanaen volteo hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie más que a un muchacho que al parecer estaba flotando con los ojos serrados. Kanaen interrumpió la meditación del joven y pregunto:

-Hola ¿has visto a un muchacho medio alto con cabello negro con forma de hongo?

Tatsuro de inmediato cayó al suelo, se sobo la cabeza y la miro sintió que ya había visto a esa muchacha en alguna parte.

-Kanaen eres tú- dijo Tatsuro acercándose a ella haciendo que esta diera pasos hacia atrás completamente como un tomate.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Kanaen deteniéndose.

-Yo… veras yo… yo soy Tatsuro- dijo Tatsuro rascándose la mejilla.

-¡Que!, tu… tu… tú eres Tatsuro- dijo Kanaen con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, y yo no puedo creer que esta linda muchacha que esta frente a mi sea Kanaen- dijo tocando la mejilla de Kanaen haciendo que se pusiera como tomate.

-Qué cosas dices Taturo- dijo nerviosa Kanaen.

Pasaron un rato platicando de todo lo que les había sucedido a ambos todo este tiempo y ninguno se podía creer lo que el otro le decía.

-Kanaen…- dijo Tatsuro nervioso.

-Si- dijo Kanaen suspirando.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta- dijo Tatsuro aún más nervioso.

Tatsuro suspiro y dijo-¿Tienes novio?- dijo Tatsuro.

-¿Qué?, no, no yo no tengo, ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo Kanaen.

-Solo es que yo… yo quería que tu…- dijo Tatsuro poniendo su mano sobre la de Kanaen y miradora a los ojos.

-Quería que tú y yo…fuéramos…- dijo Tatsuro como tomate.

-si…-dijo Kanaen tratando de que Tatsuro continuará con lo que ella pensaba que le iba a decir.

-Que fuéramos… ¡novios!- dijo nervioso Tatsuro.

-¡Sí!- dijo Kanaen y al momento lo empujo al suelo haciendo que el quedara acostado en el pasto, ella cayó sobre él y después lo beso como quien no lo quisiera.

Tatsuro solo correspondió a ella y después se sentó y se separaron un momento entonces Tatsuro dijo:

-Espera Kanaen no hay que dejarnos llevar, aun no es tiempo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien como tú quieras Tatsuro, bueno se está haciendo tarde mejor voy a casa no quiero que se preocupen por mí, y tú has lo mismo- dijo Kanaen levantándose del pasto.

-Sí, ¿te veo mañana?- dijo Tatsuro levantándose también del pasto.

-Si claro mañana vendré sin falta y por cierto Abaray quiere luchar contigo- dijo Kanaen.

-¿Abaray?, Abaray está vivo- dijo Tatsuro confundido.

-Si mañana vendrá conmigo para que luchen, bueno adiós- dijo Kanaen y se fue por el bosque.

Tatsuro esperaba ansioso de que llegaran Kanaen y Abaray para que por fin lucharan, Tatsuro desde que rescato a Kanaen quiso luchar con Abaray para terminar lo que no terminaron, la pelea esta vez sería mejor ya que cada uno había entrenado a su manera pero ambos eran más fuertes que antes.

Kanaen llego con Abaray a la casa de Tatsuro quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de la casa.

-Hola- dijo Kanaen

-Hola Kanaen- dijo Tatsuro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Quien es este tipo- dijo Abaray frunciendo el ceño.

-Él es Tatsuro, la persona con quien vas a luchar- dijo Kanaen poniéndose a un lado de Tatsuro.

-¡¿Qué?! El… el… él es Tatsuro, valla sí que ha cambiado- dijo Abaray sorprendido.

-Si…, bueno ya podemos luchar- dijo Tatsuro desesperado.

-Claro porque no jeje- dijo Abaray y se puso en pose de combate.

Lo mismo hiso Tatsuro y Abaray comenzó tirándole patadas y golpes al azar y luego Tatsuro comenzó golpeándolo varias veces per en su último golpe Abaray detuvo su golpe-Nada mal para venir de ti- dijo Abaray.-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tatsuro.

Continuaron luchando y el ganador del pequeño combate fue Tatsuro.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. JAJAJA XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de Etreus, espero y les guste. :D**_

Todos se fueron a sus casas, Tatsuro se encontraba caminando hacia su casa cuando de un portar apareció una niña frente a Tatsuro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!- grito Tatsuro al ver a aquella niña.

-Perdón, jeje- dijo la niña rascándose la mejilla.-Estoy buscando a un joven llamado Tatsuro- dijo la niña.

-¡Yo soy Tatsuro!, y te recomiendo que no aparezcas ¡delante de las personas así!- dijo Tatsuro un poco enojado y viendo que ella tenía un parecido a Kanaen.

-Lo siento- dijo la niña.-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante- dijo la niña en tono serio.

-Bien, dime lo que tengas que decirme y tratare de ayudarte- dijo amablemente Tatsuro.

-Abaray va a regresar en el tiempo dentro de unos 2 días, ya que está arrepentido de no haberte quitado a mi madre mientras pudo y vendrá a matarte- dijo seria la niña.

-Espera Abaray, de que hablas él está en su casa y no tiene una máquina de tiempo dijo Tatsuro confundido.

-Bueno de donde yo vengo el sí la tiene ya que se la robo a mi hermano- dijo la niña.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- dijo Tatsuro.

-Vengo de 14 años en el futuro- dijo la niña mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Queee!, ¡14 años en el futuro!- dijo sorprendido Tatsuro.

-Sí y tienes que cuidarte mucho papá- dijo la niña y luego se tapó la boca.

-¿Papá?, de que estás hablando- dijo confundido Tatsuro.

-De todos modos tenías que saberlo, tu eres mi padre y yo Kenia, tengo 12 años y soy una de los 3 hijos que tienes- dijo Kenia rascándose la mejilla.

-Eso quiere decir que tu madre es… es…- dijo Tatsuro.

-Sí, es Kanaen- dijo Kenia.

-Pero solo tengo hijas, ¡no puede ser y yo que quería un niño!- dijo Tatsuro.

-¡No!, yo soy la única niña los otros dos son niños y son gemelos, por cierto hacen un dúo perfecto- dijo Kenia.

-Vaya esa no me la esperaba, jeje- dijo Tatsuro sonrojado.-Y dime, como se llaman mis otros dos hijos- dijo Tatsuro muy interesado en el tema.

-Bueno uno de ellos se llama Feren y el otro se llama Tatsuro, ya que se parece mucho a ti- dijo Kenia.

-Bueno gracias y por cierto ¿qué tengo que hacer cuando venga Abaray?- dijo Tatsuro olvidando el tema.

-A si claro, tienes que matarlo a toda costa o si no tú morirás y nosotros nunca existiremos- dijo Kenia.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de él y no quedara nada pero…- dijo Tatsuro.

-¿Pero?- dijo confundida Kenia.

-Abaray del presente desaparecerá, verdad- dijo algo confundido Tatsuro.

-No, solo cambiara su futuro, quizás el encuentre a alguien más- dijo Kenia.

-Bien entonces no abra problema- dijo contento Tatsuro.

(*) 2 días después

Ya habían pasado los dos días y Tatsuro se encontraba sentado delante de un árbol comiendo uno de sus frutos cuando escucho un sonido parecido al que escucho cuando vino Kenia. Tatsuro se paró ya que él sabía que la única persona inesperada que lo visitaría seria Abaray de futuro, Tatsuro se fue detrás del árbol y vio como Abaray salía de aquel portal, entonces salió por completo.

-Vaya con que tú eres Abaray- dijo Tatsuro.

-Con que ya sabias que vendría, ¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo Abaray.

-Me lo dijo Kenia, mi hija que vino del futuro- dijo Tatsuro.

-Esa mocosa, ella arruina todo, pero bueno que más puedo esperar, si es hija de Tatsuro- dijo enojado Abaray.

-Bueno ya deja balbucear y comencemos a luchar- dijo Tatsuro poniendo guardia.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no soy ese Abaray débil con el que has luchado- dijo muy confiado Abaray.

-Bien entonces deja de hablar y muéstrame tu fuerza- dijo Tatsuro burlándose de él-

Tatsuro comenzó lanzándole patadas y golpes pero ninguno de ellos pudieron dañar a Abaray, entonces Tatsuro se alejó de él.

-Espero que puedas luchar enserio después de esto- dijo Tatsuro y luego comenzó a concentrarse para realizar la técnica que su padre le enseño para aumentar el poder y la resistencia. Inmediatamente a Tatsuro se le pudo observar con un aura blanca alrededor de todo su cuerpo, entonces comenzó a golpear a Abaray pero esta vez sus golpes si lo dañaban entonces Abaray desapareció de la vista de Tatsuro y se colocó detrás de él.

-Espero que no mueras con mi técnica especial tormentosa- dijo Abaray riendo y juntando sus manos al frente.

Tatsuro solo retrocedió mientras que Abaray se concentraba entonces Tatsuro recordó que tenía una técnica parecida a la que estaba haciendo Abaray. Entonces Tatsuro junto sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse pero entonces vio que las manos de Abaray tenían un resplandor azul y entonces en ese mismo instante las manos de Tatsuro también tenían un resplandor blanco. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y sus energías chocaron. Tatsuro sintió que todo ese poder caía sobre el entonces Tatsuro se enojó y sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su aura no era blanca era rojiza.

Entonces las rocas comenzaron a volar más fuerte, la tierra se estremecía más y luego Tatsuro hiso fuerza en sus manos y se inclinó hacia Abaray, después de ello las dos energías cayeron sobre Abaray quien desapareció junto con aquellas energías. Tatsuro cayó al suelo inconsciente al haber usado yanto poder que apenas su cuerpo pudo resistir.

(*)Al día siguiente

Uno de los vecinos mientras iba caminando con su esposa encontró a Tatsuro tirado en el suelo.

-Mira, que es esto que hace este muchacho aquí- dijo el señor.

-Sera mejor llevarlo a casa hasta que despierte y para que luego pueda irse tranquilo a su casa- dijo su esposa.

-Muy bien yo lo llevo- dijo el señor cargando a Tatsuro.

(*)

Tatsuro despertó preguntándose donde estaba y como había llegado allí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Tatsuro con rapidez.

-No te preocupes, te trajimos aquí porque estabas muy herido, pero puedes marcharte cuando quieras- dijo la señora.

-Gracia, pero me temo que tengo que irme- dijo Tatsuro rascándose la mejilla.

-De nada y fue un placer, hasta luego- dijo la señora y se fue de la habitación.

Tatsuro regreso a su casa y lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en el comedor donde se encontraba su hermano menor Yen haciendo la tarea.

-¡Por fin llegas!- dijo Yen y luego lo abrazo.

-Sí, es que tuve un contratiempo- dijo Tatsuro.

-¡Mamá ya llego mi hermano!- grito Yen.

-¡Hijo dónde estabas!- dijo preocupada Sindirela.

-Luego te digo mamá pero ahora tengo mucha hambre y no eh comido nada más que una manzana- dijo Tatsuro.

-Muy bien, ahora te sirvo el desayuno- dijo Sindirela.

-¿Dónde estabas hermano?- dijo Yen.

-Estaba luchando con un tipo loco allá por el bosque- dijo Tatsuro.

-Sí que eses fuerte- dijo muy orgulloso Yen y lego se fue a su cuarto.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola ahora sí, el capítulo 6 para todos ustedes. :D**_

Tatsuro se dirigió a la casa de Kanaen la cual se encontraba en la ciudad, al llegar no vio a nadie por las calles ni el los autos abandonados en las carreteras. Al llegar a la casa de Kanaen toco la puerta, tardaron un poco en abrir pero abrió Kanaen.

-¿Qué pasa Tatsuro?- dijo confundida Kanaen.

-Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a el asesino- dijo Tatsuro frunciendo el ceño.

Se escucharon unos bombardeos no muy lejos, también se escuchaban grades tanques d guerra.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- grito Kanaen.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé que no es bueno, hay que ir a ver- dijo Tatsuro.

-Bien vamos- dijo Kanaen.

Tatsuro y Kanaen se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos. Una guerra estaba desatándose, ahora todo tenía sentido, lo de los autos abandonados y las calles solas. Tanques enormes y soldados acorralando a toda persona vista en la calle, pero en uno de los tanques había alguien conocido y que al parecer era quien comandaba a todo ese ejercito de hombres armados.

-Oye ese no es…- dijo Kanaen.

-¡Es Abaray!- grito Tatsuro.

Los militares contra el enorme ejército de Abaray, entonces a Tatsuro se le ocurrió gritarle a Abaray.

-¡Oye, Abaray cómo pudiste rebajarte a esto!- dijo Tatsuro.

-Tatsuro, mi amigo, veras por si no lo sabes yo soy el mayor asesino de todo el mundo y tú no podrás derrotar a todo este ejercito de asesinos- dijo seguro Abaray.

-Oh, claro que puedo- dijo Tatsuro poniendo guardia.

-Bien como tú digas, ¡atáquenlo!- dijo Abaray apuntando a Tatsuro para que sus hombres lo atacaran.

Tatsuro resistió la primera oleada, pero cuando varios se acercaban con enormes tanques comenzó a sentir que moriría, Tatsuro resistió algunos ataques pero cuando por 12 vez que le dieron con una bala gigante Tatsuro murió ya que no pudo resistir aquel golpe más veces.

-¡Tatsuro!- grito desesperada Kanaen.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Kanaen llorosa.

-Así son las cosas ahora y bueno ahora que lo pienso bien, no necesito ataduras como tú, entonces puedo concluir, que sigues tú- dijo con voz burlona Abaray.

(*) En el inframundo

Tatsuro despertó confundido en una especie de cueva donde se podían oír gritos desesperados.

-Por fin llegas, te estuve esperando- dijo Hades.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido Tatsuro.- ¿Porque estoy aquí?, explícamelo- dijo Tatsuro.

-Mira cómo eres el novio de esa chiquilla llamada Kanaen pues, es mi deber torturarte- dijo Hades.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto- dijo Tatsuro.

-Bueno como ella es hija de Zeus y él es mi mayor enemigo, pues si te torturo a ti podre hacer que tu novia haga algo para convencer a Zeus de que yo goberné en vez de él, me entiendes- dijo Hades.

Tatsuro se levantó del suelo y fue hacia Hades que se encontraba en lo que podría decirse un acantilado donde se podía observar un aura verde. Hades empujo a Tatsuro a lo que parecía un lugar de sufrimiento para las almas.

-Listo ahora hay que traer a esa chiquilla- dijo molesto Hades y luego se dirigió a la Tierra.

(*)

Kanaen se encontraba escapando de uno de los asesinos más peligrosos el cual ya no podría llamar de ninguna forma, Abaray. Cuando sintió que algo se la estaba llevando y en efecto se la llevaron.

(*)

-Aquí estarás a salvó- dijo Zeus.

-¿Qué?, como llegue aquí- dijo confundida Kanaen.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas a salvo- dijo Zeus.

Kanaen recordó que cuando alguien moría pasaba por el inframundo.

-¿Papá, puedo ir al inframundo?- pregunto Kanaen.

-No, si te atreves a pisar el inframundo te destronare- dijo Zeus.

-Pero papá necesito ir- replico Kanaen.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar?- dijo Zeus.

-Para rescatar a Tatsuro- respondió Kanaen.

-Tienes que decidir ahora- dijo Zeus.

-¿Decidir qué?- dijo Kanaen.

-rescatar al muchacho y ser destronada es tu primera opción- dijo Zeus.-Y tu segunda opción es no ir allí ya que es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Zeus.

-Pues yo lo único que quiero es ir por Tatsuro, y no me importa si me destronas o si es peligroso, yo no pienso quedarme aquí- dijo Kanaen.

-Pero hija- dijo Zeus.

-Lo siento papá, ya tome mi decisión- dijo firme Kanaen.

Kanaen partió hacia el inframundo, le costó un año de duración pero cuando llego al único que pudo observar allí fue a Hades.

-Que le hiciste a Tatsuro- dijo con voz fuerte Kanaen.

-Yo no le eh echo nada, él se lo busco siendo tu novio- dijo Hades sin volear a verla.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Kanaen.

-Dijiste lo mismo que dijo el antes de caer- dijo Hades.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kanaen.

-Sí, él ya está con sus nuevos compañeros- dijo Hades.

-No… no puede ser llegue demasiado tarde, pensé que podía lograrlo- dijo Kanaen poniendo se rodillas tratando de no llorar.

-Sera imposible que lo salves y cometiste un grave error al venir aquí- dijo Hades riendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kanaen y luego fue llevada a la fuerza por Hades quien después la tiro al aquel lugar donde rondaba Tatsuro.

-0 problemas ahora, jaja- dijo Hades.

Kanaen aún tenía un poco de energías para buscar a Tatsuro en ese lugar, Kanaen se sumergió mas pero sintió que cuanto más avanzaba más se debilitaba.

(*)

-Ya ha tardado mucho, iré a buscarla- dijo preocupado Zeus.

(*)

Zeus llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ya era tarde.

-Que le hiciste a mi hija- dijo Zeus tomando fuertemente a Hades.

-Nada, tranquilo, está por allí- dijo Hades señalando el barranco.

-No… no es posible- dijo Zeus.

-Oh, si lo es- dijo Hades.

Zeus saco una de las piedras mágicas que podían cumplir cualquier deseo, las cuales solo podían usar los dioses.

-Deseo que mi hija y su compañero salgan de allí- dijo Zeus apuntando hacia el barranco.

El deseo de Zeus fue cumplido por una de las piedras, tanto Kanaen como Tatsuro habían salido de allí.

Después de enviar a Hades a con las almas gritonas Zeus se fue sin llevar a los dos muchachos. Kanaen y Tatsuro caminaron un año hasta llegar con Zeus nuevamente.

Kanaen convenció a Zeus de que restaurara la Tierra y que hubiera paz pero lo más importante

Revivir a Sindirela y a Tatsuro, una vez hecho esto Zeus mando a Kanaen y a Tatsuro a la Tierra.

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola ahora sí, el capítulo 6 para todos ustedes. :D**_

Tatsuro se dirigió a la casa de Kanaen la cual se encontraba en la ciudad, al llegar no vio a nadie por las calles ni el los autos abandonados en las carreteras. Al llegar a la casa de Kanaen toco la puerta, tardaron un poco en abrir pero abrió Kanaen.

-¿Qué pasa Tatsuro?- dijo confundida Kanaen.

-Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a el asesino- dijo Tatsuro frunciendo el ceño.

Se escucharon unos bombardeos no muy lejos, también se escuchaban grades tanques d guerra.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- grito Kanaen.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé que no es bueno, hay que ir a ver- dijo Tatsuro.

-Bien vamos- dijo Kanaen.

Tatsuro y Kanaen se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos. Una guerra estaba desatándose, ahora todo tenía sentido, lo de los autos abandonados y las calles solas. Tanques enormes y soldados acorralando a toda persona vista en la calle, pero en uno de los tanques había alguien conocido y que al parecer era quien comandaba a todo ese ejercito de hombres armados.

-Oye ese no es…- dijo Kanaen.

-¡Es Abaray!- grito Tatsuro.

Los militares contra el enorme ejército de Abaray, entonces a Tatsuro se le ocurrió gritarle a Abaray.

-¡Oye, Abaray cómo pudiste rebajarte a esto!- dijo Tatsuro.

-Tatsuro, mi amigo, veras por si no lo sabes yo soy el mayor asesino de todo el mundo y tú no podrás derrotar a todo este ejercito de asesinos- dijo seguro Abaray.

-Oh, claro que puedo- dijo Tatsuro poniendo guardia.

-Bien como tú digas, ¡atáquenlo!- dijo Abaray apuntando a Tatsuro para que sus hombres lo atacaran.

Tatsuro resistió la primera oleada, pero cuando varios se acercaban con enormes tanques comenzó a sentir que moriría, Tatsuro resistió algunos ataques pero cuando por 12 vez que le dieron con una bala gigante Tatsuro murió ya que no pudo resistir aquel golpe más veces.

-¡Tatsuro!- grito desesperada Kanaen.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Kanaen llorosa.

-Así son las cosas ahora y bueno ahora que lo pienso bien, no necesito ataduras como tú, entonces puedo concluir, que sigues tú- dijo con voz burlona Abaray.

(*) En el inframundo

Tatsuro despertó confundido en una especie de cueva donde se podían oír gritos desesperados.

-Por fin llegas, te estuve esperando- dijo Hades.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido Tatsuro.- ¿Porque estoy aquí?, explícamelo- dijo Tatsuro.

-Mira cómo eres el novio de esa chiquilla llamada Kanaen pues, es mi deber torturarte- dijo Hades.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con esto- dijo Tatsuro.

-Bueno como ella es hija de Zeus y él es mi mayor enemigo, pues si te torturo a ti podre hacer que tu novia haga algo para convencer a Zeus de que yo goberné en vez de él, me entiendes- dijo Hades.

Tatsuro se levantó del suelo y fue hacia Hades que se encontraba en lo que podría decirse un acantilado donde se podía observar un aura verde. Hades empujo a Tatsuro a lo que parecía un lugar de sufrimiento para las almas.

-Listo ahora hay que traer a esa chiquilla- dijo molesto Hades y luego se dirigió a la Tierra.

(*)

Kanaen se encontraba escapando de uno de los asesinos más peligrosos el cual ya no podría llamar de ninguna forma, Abaray. Cuando sintió que algo se la estaba llevando y en efecto se la llevaron.

(*)

-Aquí estarás a salvó- dijo Zeus.

-¿Qué?, como llegue aquí- dijo confundida Kanaen.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas a salvo- dijo Zeus.

Kanaen recordó que cuando alguien moría pasaba por el inframundo.

-¿Papá, puedo ir al inframundo?- pregunto Kanaen.

-No, si te atreves a pisar el inframundo te destronare- dijo Zeus.

-Pero papá necesito ir- replico Kanaen.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar?- dijo Zeus.

-Para rescatar a Tatsuro- respondió Kanaen.

-Tienes que decidir ahora- dijo Zeus.

-¿Decidir qué?- dijo Kanaen.

-rescatar al muchacho y ser destronada es tu primera opción- dijo Zeus.-Y tu segunda opción es no ir allí ya que es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Zeus.

-Pues yo lo único que quiero es ir por Tatsuro, y no me importa si me destronas o si es peligroso, yo no pienso quedarme aquí- dijo Kanaen.

-Pero hija- dijo Zeus.

-Lo siento papá, ya tome mi decisión- dijo firme Kanaen.

Kanaen partió hacia el inframundo, le costó un año de duración pero cuando llego al único que pudo observar allí fue a Hades.

-Que le hiciste a Tatsuro- dijo con voz fuerte Kanaen.

-Yo no le eh echo nada, él se lo busco siendo tu novio- dijo Hades sin volear a verla.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Kanaen.

-Dijiste lo mismo que dijo el antes de caer- dijo Hades.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kanaen.

-Sí, él ya está con sus nuevos compañeros- dijo Hades.

-No… no puede ser llegue demasiado tarde, pensé que podía lograrlo- dijo Kanaen poniendo se rodillas tratando de no llorar.

-Sera imposible que lo salves y cometiste un grave error al venir aquí- dijo Hades riendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kanaen y luego fue llevada a la fuerza por Hades quien después la tiro al aquel lugar donde rondaba Tatsuro.

-0 problemas ahora, jaja- dijo Hades.

Kanaen aún tenía un poco de energías para buscar a Tatsuro en ese lugar, Kanaen se sumergió mas pero sintió que cuanto más avanzaba más se debilitaba.

(*)

-Ya ha tardado mucho, iré a buscarla- dijo preocupado Zeus.

(*)

Zeus llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ya era tarde.

-Que le hiciste a mi hija- dijo Zeus tomando fuertemente a Hades.

-Nada, tranquilo, está por allí- dijo Hades señalando el barranco.

-No… no es posible- dijo Zeus.

-Oh, si lo es- dijo Hades.

Zeus saco una de las piedras mágicas que podían cumplir cualquier deseo, las cuales solo podían usar los dioses.

-Deseo que mi hija y su compañero salgan de allí- dijo Zeus apuntando hacia el barranco.

El deseo de Zeus fue cumplido por una de las piedras, tanto Kanaen como Tatsuro habían salido de allí.

Después de enviar a Hades a con las almas gritonas Zeus se fue sin llevar a los dos muchachos. Kanaen y Tatsuro caminaron un año hasta llegar con Zeus nuevamente.

Kanaen convenció a Zeus de que restaurara la Tierra y que hubiera paz pero lo más importante

Revivir a Sindirela y a Tatsuro, una vez hecho esto Zeus mando a Kanaen y a Tatsuro a la Tierra.

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOLA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7, Advertencia: este capítulo contiene**_ lemon _**así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta el**_ lemon _ **saltante este capítulo. :D**_

Ese día su mejor amiga de Kanaen, Mia, organizó una fiesta para celebrar que Kanaen y Tatsuro estaban vivos.

Todos se encontraban en el centro bailando y comiendo, mientras que Tatsuro se encontraba con Kanaen en una parte de la terraza donde no había nadie, ósea el balcón.

-Kanaen…- dijo Tatsuro nervioso.

-Si- dijo Kanaen muy alegre.

-Pienso que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y es hora de que te pregunte algo, quisiera saber si tu… quisieras- dijo Tatsuro entre cortado y nervioso.-Quisieras… ser… mi… ¡mi esposa!- dijo esto último rápido y mirándola a sus ojos morados.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Kanaen abrazando a Tatsuro haciendo que este tropezara con el balcón y callera.

Entonces por alguna extraña razón Tatsuro comenzó a flotar, algo que le parecía raro.

-Estas flotando- dijo Kanaen sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy flotando- dijo Tatsuro aún más sorprendido.

Paso la fiesta y Tatsuro fue a dejar a Kanaen a su casa mientras que él se iba a suya.

Paso un mes desde aquella propuesta y ese día era el día de su boda, Tatsuro estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer cuando ello terminara, tal vez entrenar o tal vez pasar tiempo con ella, eso cambiaría su vida por completo, él estaba seguro que tenía que hacer algo para que sus hijos del futuro nacieran en el presente, pero él no sabía nada de esas cosas ya que cuando alguien intentaba explicarle, él se quedaba dormido y cuando no se quedaba dormido se distraía y no ponía atención a nada de lo que le intentaban decirle.

El momento llego y él estaba más que nervios sentía que le daría un ataque al corazón, cuando termino la ceremonia él estaba más tranquilo pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo difícil que iba ser estar con alguien toda la vida y tener que trabajar para traer dinero, Tatsuro no sabía nada sobre trabajos ya que la mayor parte de su vida se la paso entrenando y solo fue 1 año a la escuela y el suponía que Kanaen le daría una idea para conseguir un trabajo ya que ella fue más tiempo a la escuela y debía saber más sobre trabajos y esas cosas, pero cuando intentaba hablar con ella alguna persona interrumpía y se la llevaba a bailar o tomarse una foto o algo por el estilo. Cuando la fiesta termino Tatsuro llevo a Kanaen al lugar donde vivirían toda la vida. Al llegar comenzaron a observar cada cuarto y cada cosa y detalle de la casa.

-Oye Tatsuro porque hay 4 habitaciones si solo somos dos- dijo Kanaen.-O será que tú quieres…- dijo Kanaen poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

-No me mal intérpretes, es solo que aquí podremos poner muchas cosas- dijo Tatsuro sonrojado.

Kanaen solo rio con el comentario de Tatsuro.

-Bueno voy a ir a cambiarme esta ropa tan incómoda- dijo Tatsuro.

-Bien, yo también iré a cambiarme- dijo Kanaen parando su risa.

Tatsuro se metió en el baño de la habitación para cambiarse ese traje tan molesto, mientras que Kanaen se cambiaba en la habitación más grande, ósea la habitación de Tatsuro y ella. Tatsuro al terminar de cambiarse se sentó en la cama, mientras que Kanaen se recargo en la pared que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Tatsuro estaba sumamente concentrado en recordar al menos alguna ocasión en la que haya escuchado lo que necesitaba saber para salir de aquel problema y fue cuando recordó.

 _ **Flash Black**_

Tatsuro se encontraba en la escuela en la clase de ciencias naturales donde les enseñaban cosas sobre el cuerpo, sobre la salud, animales, materia del espacio, etc. Cosa que se le dificultaba mucho a Tatsuro así que decidió poner mucha atención a la clase para así aprender algo por lo menos, entonces la maestra comenzó diciendo.-Niños hoy vamos a hablar de un tema muy importante del cual ya les han enseñado en grados anteriores- dijo la maestra caminando de un lado a otro.-Y con eso me refiero a como se hacen los niños- dijo parando de andar y volteando hacia la clase. La mayoría estaba murmurando pero Tatsuro esta vez no quería desconcentrarse así que solo oía a la maestra con atención.

La maestra comenzó a explicar con demasiado detalle, lo cual incomodaba a todos, con tanto detalle como para ser clase. Al terminar de explicar se sentó en su silla y luego pidió a todos los alumnos que fueran por su cuaderno de español, pero Tatsuro estaba en un shock total, que no pudo moverse de su asiento, llamando la atención de la maestra quien se acercó al él y le grito fuertemente.-¡Tatsuro!- dijo la maestra. Tatsuro al oír esa voz de enojo se despertó de su transe y volteo a ver al maestra que se veía muy enojada, al ver esto Tatsuro salió disparado del salón para ir por el cuaderno.

 _ **Fin Del Flash Black**_

Tatsuro al recordar lo último no pudo evitar reír. Tatsuro tenía una mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer pero cuando lo pensó muy bien estuvo a punto de deshacerse de la idea, pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba caminando hacia Kanaen pero cuando intento regresar fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondía nada de lo que él quería hacer, era como si su cuerpo tuviera mente propia y él no pudiera hacer nada para controlarla y así era. Al llegar hacia Kanaen Tatsuro no pudo evitar poner sus manos a los lados de la pared, acorralando a Kanaen, haciendo imposible su escape.

-T-Tatsuro que haces- dijo Kanaen con poca voz y salvajemente sonrojada. Tatsuro no le respondió, solo beso a Kanaen, ese beso de ser uno normal paso a ser uno apasionado que parecía no tener fin, entonces se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire aprovechando así para verse a los ojos.

-Kanaen yo…- intento decir Tatsuro pero Kanaen puso su dedo índice en los labios de Tatsuro haciendo que este no dijera nada.-Solo déjate llevar- dijo Kanaen volviendo a besar a Tatsuro, esta vez poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Tatsuro, y Tatsuro poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella haciendo que Kanaen se sintiera más atraída hacia él. Tatsuro entonces sabía qué hacer, buen no, solo estaba haciendo lo que le dijo Kanaen. Tatsuro sin saber porque, cambio de lugar con Kanaen y comenzó a hacer que ella diera pasos lentos hacia atrás sin dejar de besarla, logrando que ella chocara con la cama, se detuvieron para mirarse a los ojos ambos con respiraciones agitadas. Tatsuro sintió la extraña necesidad de romper la blusa de Kanaen ya que él sentía que comenzaba a estorbar, así lo hiso y despojó a la chicha de su blusa rompiéndola, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, entonces ella no dudo en quitarle la camisa a Tatsuro ya que también pensó que estorbaba, a él no le importaba ya que él estaba acostumbrado a en ocasiones no traer la camisa, así que ni lo noto. Tatsuro no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero le gustaba. Tatsuro quería sentir a Kanaen más de cerca de él para sentir su aroma y su tacto, Tatsuro tomo la iniciativa y le quito la falda que tenía a la muchacha mientras que ella con las manos temblorosas apenas pudo desabrochar su cinturón, Tatsuro deseaba tanto empezar con aquello que antes le parecía horroroso, así que termino de quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a Kanaen quien estaba a punto de taparse cuando él le quito la única prenda restante en la parte de arriba, pero eso sería echarse hacia atrás y ya había llegado muy lejos como para eso.

Tatsuro continuo por quitarse su bóxer para así continuar al siguiente paso. Tatsuro se aproximó hacia Kanaen y la beso apasionadamente para luego introducirse en ella, comenzó moviéndose lentamente para luego acelerar el ritmo, Kanaen solo gemía su nombre ante las embestidas de Tatsuro, así pasaron las horas sin que ninguno se percatara, al terminar Tatsuro solo salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado.

-Gracias por esta noche Tatsuro- dijo agitada Kanaen.

Tatsuro solo asintió con la cabeza, el sueño les ganaba así que ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

(*)Al día siguiente

Tatsuro despertó muy cansado pero también tenía mucha hambre ya que él esperaba cenar la noche anterior pero no pudo cenar por lo cual ahora tenía hambre, Kanaen despertó poco después que él y luego solo se miraron a los ojos y Tatsuro arruino el momento.

-Kanaen, tengo mucha hambre, podemos desayunar ya- dijo Tatsuro

-Bien- dijo Kanaen tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Ambos desayunaron y después Kanaen se fue a hacer sus compras mientras que Tatsuro se encontraba nervioso, por saber si todo iba a funcionar, porque si no, todo iría de mal a peor y eso no le gustaba nada.

3 semanas después Tatsuro como siempre se encontraba afuera de su casa entrenando para no perder condición, mientras que Kanaen se fue a hacer sus compras del día, ya que Tatsuro siempre comía demasiado, arrasaba con toda la comida.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tatsuro decidió entrar en casa para esperar a que Kanaen regresase a la casa con un montón de comida para él y para ella. Ya habían pasado unas 2 horas y Kanaen no aparecía por ningún lado a Tatsuro se le hiso extraño eso así que salió afuera y se concentró lo más que pudo para encontrar su energía, pronto la localizo y voló hacia ella quien se encontraba totalmente desmallada, tirada en el suelo, algo que era muy extraño. Tatsuro no dudo en llevarla al hospital para que la revisaran de inmediato.

Llego desesperado y rápido lo atendieron ya que todo el mundo pensaba que él había derrotado a Poseidón y a Hades pero eso no era así, cuando él intentaba negarlo la gente creía más en que él los había derrotado.

Pasaron los minutos y él estaba más que nervioso ya que podían haber 2 posibles respuestas, 1: Ella simplemente estaba enferma, 2: Ella estaba embarazada. Él esperaba más la segunda ya que de no ser así todo se complicaría para él y el futuro de sus hijos del futuro, lo único que pudo oír en ese momento fue al doctor hablar con Kanaen y otra enfermera, pero él no entendía lo que decían, él sabía de quienes eran las voces pero no sabía qué demonios se estaban diciendo y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, justo cuando él iba a derrumbar esa puerta salió el doctor junto con Kanaen quien permanecía junto al doctor sin decir nada.

 _ **Lol ya se acabó el capítulo. XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola aquí les dejo el último capítulo de Etreus. T.T**_

Kanaen no decía ni una sola palabra pero tenía una inmensa sonrisa que al parecer no era como las sonrisas de siempre, esta era diferente, reflejaba mucha felicidad en ella. Entonces el doctor interrumpió el silencio.

-Jóvenes- dijo aquel doctor.-Felicidades ambos serán padres- dijo con entusiasmo el doctor.

Tatsuro no raciono al instante, tardo unos segundos en procesar esas palabras y cuando lo entendió solo se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro justo como la de Kanaen, Tatsuro solo pudo lanzarse sobre Kanaen y darle un beso esta solo lo correspondió y después de unos segundos aquel beso lleno de felicidad acabo para ambos quedar frente a frente con una mirada de felicidad reflejada en ambos.

Ambos regresaron a casa, pero como no tenían un auto, Tatsuro solo cargo Kanaen hasta llegar a su casa. Al llegar ambos fueron al comedor para desayunar por fin, ya que por aquel imprevisto no pudieron desayunar, una vez desayunado Tatsuro decidió preguntar a Kanaen.

-Kanaen, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta?- preguntó retóricamente Tatsuro.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- pregunto confundida y a la vez sorprendida Kanaen ya que se le hacía raro que él hiciera una apuesta.

-Una apuesta de que será nuestro hijo o hija, yo apuesto a que es niña- dijo Tatsuro (él sabía que iba a ganaría así que por eso hiso la apuesta).

-Bien entonces yo apuesto que es un niño- dijo Kanaen.

(*) 8 Meses imedio después

Tatsuro se encontraba entrenando mientras que Kanaen se encontraba dentro de la casa sentada en el sillón, penado en todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Tatsuro, entonces comenzó a sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago, recordó que el doctor le dijo que en cualquier momento podría suceder, así que salió, bueno apenas pudo salir, Tatsuro no estaba lejos él se encontraba como a unos 10 pasos de la casa lo cual era muy peligroso ya que en alguna de sus patadas o golpes podría destrozar la casa completa.

-Tatsuro- dijo ella.

Tatsuro volteo y la vio un poco mal al instante se dirigió a ella.-Que pasa, te sientes mal o algo- dijo un preocupado Tatsuro.

-Bueno si, algo así- dijo ella.

-Bueno, y que te pasa- dijo más calmado Tatsuro.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que me parece que ya viene- dijo Kanaen.

-¿Quién viene?- pregunto inocentemente Tatsuro.

Kanaen suspiro al ver la gran inocencia que tenía Tatsuro.-Nuestro bebe, nuestro hijo- dijo rodando sus ojos Kanaen.

-¡Hay no, y ahora qué hago, que es lo que tengo que hacer!- pregunto alterado Tatsuro.

Con voz agitada dijo Kanaen.-Solo tienes que llevarme al hospital, y ya- dijo entrecortado Kanaen.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Tatsuro cargando a Kanaen y comenzando a flotar.- ¡Qué haces!- apenas pudo preguntar Kanaen.-Bueno, pues te estoy llevando al hospital- dijo confundido él.-Bueno, eso ya no importa solo vámonos si- dijo Kanaen.

Llegaron y de inmediato atendieron a Kanaen, pasaron algunas horas, y por fin nació.- ¡Es una niña!- grito el doctor.-Me parece que ganaste la apuesta- dijo con voz agitada Kanaen.- Si así parece- dijo Tatsuro. Pasaron algunas horas más, Kanaen se había quedado dormida después de ser trasladada a una habitación, mientras que Tatsuro se encontraba observando a su hija con absoluta atención. Tatsuro recordó que Kanaen se encontraba en la habitación y pensó que tal vez ella quería verla, así que fue a la habitación, ella seguía durmiendo, a Tatsuro le encantaba verla dormir, ella siempre se veía muy hermosa a pesar de cualquier cosa. Tatsuro se acercó y Kanaen al escuchar sus pasos se fue deportando.-Tatsuro- dijo suavemente Kanaen.-Kanaen, por fin despiertas- dijo Tatsuro.-Si, y donde esta nuestra hija- dijo Kanaen con poca voz.-Bueno ya la están trayendo para acá quería que la vieras, es muy bonita, se parece a ti en todo, solo que tiene un carácter destructivo como yo jeje- dijo Tatsuro.- ¿Porque destructivo?- pregunto Kanaen.-Bueno hasta el momento lleva 3 enfermeras tacleadas- dijo Tatsuro riendo.-Vaya, es muy fuerte igual que tú- dijo Kanaen. Ambos rieron ante eso. Pronto trajeron a la niña y se la dieron a Kanaen.

-Tiene una gran fuerza señorita, tenga mucho cuidado- dijo una enf.

-No se preocupe ya la controlare- dijo Kanaen, después la enfermera se fue.

-Vez que se parece a ti- dijo Tatsuro.

-Sí, tienes razón, jaja- dijo Kanaen.

Pasó una semana y por fin dieron de alta a ambas.-Tatsuro- dijo Kanaen.-Si- dijo Tatsuro.-Compraste algún auto o algo para irnos a casa- dijo Kanaen.-Este… no- dijo Tatsuro rascándose la mejilla.-Pero tengo algo mejor, incluso es más rápido que un auto- dijo Tatsuro.-¿Qué?- dijo confundida Kanaen. Tatsuro solo cargo a Kanaen y comenzó a flotar.-Nos iremos como llegamos- dijo Tatsuro y luego se elevó al cielo y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa.- ¡Estás loco!- le grito Kanaen abrazando fuertemente a su hija.-Hay vamos no es para tanto, además ella es muy fuerte y no creo que esto sea demasiado para ella, mírala está durmiendo, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta- dijo Tatsuro. Kanaen se dio cuenta de aquello y solo sonrió. Al llegar a su casa la recostaron en una cuna que tenían para cuando naciese, ella seguía durmiendo mientras que Kanaen y Tatsuro le miraban. La dejaron en la cuna y salieron del cuarto sin hacer tanto suido. Eso era demasiado para aquel día así que sin más ambos se fueron a dormir. Tatsuro solo pensó que de allí en adelante todo sería más sencillo para él.-Tatsuro ya tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija- dijo Kanaen.- ¿Cuál es?- dijo Tatsuro.- Kenia, ese es un bonito nombre- dijo Kanaen.- Bien entonces se llamara Kenia- dijo Tatsuro. Ambos durmieron como troncos esa noche para probablemente despertarse a cualquier hora de la noche siguiente o de esa misma.

 _ **FIN**_ _ **?**_


End file.
